Snowed In
by Elle Mariet
Summary: NEW MOON: Bella finds herself snowed in at Jacob's house. While Jacob is a little too excitd to have her spend the night at his house, with no excuses to leave. - "She's not getting away this time!"


A/N: This will be my first actually twi story. It wont be long, maybe 3 or 4 chapters. I haven't decided yet.

DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own the Twilight saga.

Take place in New Moon, around March in my timeline. - Edward and the Cullens' are still out of Forks.

Bella's POV

888

On one of the coldest days in Forks, I lay on Billy Black's old tattered rug that covered the wooden floor next to Jacob, naturally. Everyone in Forks knew that Jake and I were joined at the hip as Charlie once said. Ever since… The Cullens' left town I had been a living zombie, until Jacob brought me back to the world of the living. We were almost everywhere together, and I loved every minute of it. Well, almost. Jake had anger issues, and it was hard for him to keep control all the time. Especially when there was a vampire with a serious grudge against me floating around the borderline.

We laid on the rug doing homework; loose papers, binders, and textbooks lay scattered around us. I snuck a peek at Jacob, he was concentrating really hard on whatever subject he was on. His eyebrows were furrowed an his thick lips were pursed. I laughed.

"What?" He broke away from his book and looked at me questionably.

"You look like your trying to solve a huge math problem." I said still laughing.

He winked at me. "I am."

I didn't know how it could get better than this, I thought as I chewed on the end of my pencil. Days like this were the best, when we were together, and it was just.. Bella and Jacob. It felt good to just relax and hang out, like the way we used to. Before he turned into the massive hairy beast that stalked the forests with the rest of the pack; protecting the good people of Forks.

I flung my book shut and rolled over onto my back, bumping into his arm. Billy's house was small, so we were crammed in the tiny living room.

"Hey!" He said almost angrily, but his mood quickly changed and he laughed and pulled me closer, wrapping his huge arms around me.

"No more studying?" He asked.

"I got bored, sort of."

"Sure, sure. So what do you want to do now?"

I smiled at him. Jake was always up for anything I had planned, even if it was stupid and reckless. It was so him.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I shyly looked away, still grinning. "Oh, uh nothing."

Curiosity crept over his face. He looked like he was going to ask me what I meant until he glanced over at the window and jumped up in excitement.

Bella, look! It's snowing outside!"

Outside had turned from green and brown to pure white. Snow was piling up quickly and the air was icy and brittle.

"Great, I have to drive home in that, Jacob."

He looked over his shoulder at me, "I'll drive you later. Lets go outside now!"

"Lets pretend we did."

"Please, Bella? Please?" He looked at me with his eyes dewy and his lip puckered out. It was almost impossible to resist so I looked away.

"Uh, I have to, er, study."

He grabbed me by my elbow and pulled me up half running to get out the door. "Forget that, you can do it later!"

While he got me a jacket to wear I stood in the doorway, suddenly saddened. Edward would have never allowed that, he'd make me do my homework. And if I didn't want to go out in it, after making some lame excuse he would have agreed.

Jacob was different; he pushed me to do things I refused to do. Things he knew I would eventually learn to like.

Jacob emerged from a small closet with a black coat and a toque I instantly remembered he wore one time we ran into each other at La Push.

"Nice." He grinned, pleased that his clothes were on me. I knew it was one of those wolf things, marking your territory kind of thing. They smelled like him.

When he dragged me outside I wanted to run back in, but he kept his hand over mine in firm grip, as if he knew what I'd been thinking.

"Jake, you shouldn't be out in this dressed like that." I scolded.

As per usual, he was wearing a pair of cut off jeans, a sleeveless tee and sock-less sneakers.

"Hah, I'm toasty warm. Probably more warm then you."

"All the more reason to go back inside." I moaned, but he ignored me.

"Y'a know, this would be a perfect place for our first kiss."

"Only you would make this even more horrible then it already is."

He laughed off my insult and wrapped his bare arm around my shoulders leading me towards the garage.

"Where are we going?"

"I'll take you home in the rabbit, gives me a chance to drive it for once."

"But my truck is right here?"

"Gives you a reason to come back." He grinned.

"Jake.. I'm gonna come back regardless. What else do I have to do?"

Before we climbed in the rabbit Billy came speeding around the corner in his wheel chair, not dressed for the surprising weather.

"Hey kids. It's a blizzard out, s'not supposed to stop till tomorrow, gonna be real bad too."

"Yeah, I'll drive Bella home now then, Dad."

Billy's eyes opened wide, "Oh no, its way to dangerous for you two to be out. Someone could get hurt."

Jacob snorted and crossed his arms, "Dad, do you really think a little blizzard is gonna bother _me_?" He said with a scoff.

"It's not you I'm worried about."

"Well then where's she going to go?"

"Bella can stay for the night and sleep in your bed, Jake. Bella," Billy said turning towards me. "I already cleared it with Charlie. He's snowed in at the station like the rest of the town."

I felt my neck get hot, despite the freezing temperature; a sleepover? With Jacob? I turned and looked at him, who seemed more then exceptionally pleased he had me to himself tonight, with no interruptions.

"Awesome." He said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I cant," I sputtered, not sure of a good enough excuse. "I…"

"Bell, no one will be at your house tonight. You'll be all alone." Jacob noted.

"Heck, we'll probably loose power. And Charlie doesn't have a fireplace. It's better to just to stay here." Billy piped up, eager to please Jacob.

Defeated, I nodded and headed inside.

888

Review me please - I'd like to read what you think of this FF so far!


End file.
